Sailor Scouts: The Other Story
by Saturn Sakura
Summary: Sailor Moon characters aren't what they seem, watch as me and my online/real life friends play the characters of SM! Warning: Cussing and out-of-characterness!
1. Default Chapter

Characters: Sailor Moon: Mary/Midnight Tuxedo Mask: Brain/Fridge Sailor Saturn: Me! ^^ Sailor Pluto: Jade/Amber Sailor Neptune: Jaimie/Mystery Sailor Mercury: Ali/Renamon Sailor Jupiter: Angela/Riachu Sailor Uranus: Shaden Sailor Mars: Setsuna/Princess Serenity Sailor Venus: Christina/Bakura Gal Sailor Mini Moon: Demonic Angel/Lana Sailor Star Fighter: Levvy/Dave Sailor Star Healer: Nick Sailor Star Maker: Adam/Compu  
  
Appearances by: DW, his imaginary pet Baby Blue, and Allie  
  
Out of character ness, characters act like they really do as I know them, mild cussing and blowing up people XD  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1: Baby Blue Joins The Sailor Sc...

In the middle of some random battle thing.....  
  
Sailor Pluto: "Pluto deadly scream!"  
  
*DW walks in with Baby Blue....*  
  
DW: "O Baby Blue I loooooooooooove you sooooo...."  
  
*DW looks around and realizes that there is a blast of light coming at him -.-;;*  
  
*DW scratches his head*  
  
DW: "Uhhhh.....*looks confused*"  
  
*DW gets hit and is blown-up anime style*  
  
*everyone gets sweat-dropped*  
  
*Baby Blue slaps his forehead*  
  
Baby Blue: "Remind me why I put up with this hopeless kid again?"  
  
*everyone looks at Baby Blue strangely*  
  
*Baby Blue watches DW act dumb*  
  
*-.-;;*  
  
Baby Blue: "That's it! I'm going to work for the sailor scouts now! At least they have some sense! Sailor Baby Blue has some kinda ring to it"  
  
Sailor Moon: "Finally Baby Blue you make a good decision! You finally got some f***** sense to ditch DW!"  
  
*Sailor Moon rolls her eyes*  
  
Sailor Saturn talking to Sailor Pluto: "....And remind me why we were friends with him in the first place?"  
  
*Sailor Pluto shrugs*  
  
DW: "....Hey....wa....wait a second! You just insulted me!"  
  
Sailor Moon: Well DW aren't we the brightest crayon in the box? Ladies and gentlemen step right over here, see the amazing captain obvious!"  
  
*Sailor Moon rolls her eyes*  
  
*DW has a confused look on his face*  
  
DW: "I don't get it...."  
  
*scratches head*  
  
Sailor Neptune mutters: "DW.."  
  
*slaps forehead*  
  
Sailor Neptune: "You're hopeless and as dense as water!" 


	3. Chapter 2: DW And Nick, Stupidest People...

Chapter 2:  
  
In Tuxedo Mask's dream...  
  
*Mary (Midnight) walks up to Brian (Fridge)*  
  
*Mary blushes*  
  
Mary: "Hi Fridge"  
  
Brian: "Make-out with me Mary!"  
  
Mary: o.O;;  
  
*Mary slaps him*  
  
Mary: No I will not make-out with you!"  
  
*Brian wakes-up to the alarm clock*  
  
Brian: "O man...."  
  
Meeting at Christina's (Bakura Gal's) house....  
  
Alison (Renamon): "OK everyone let's get down to business"  
  
Everyone: "oooookkk?"  
  
Setsuna: "First order of business....uh what was it again?"  
  
*Everyone falls over and sweat drops*  
  
Angela (Riachu): I say we go eat Ramen!"  
  
Shaden: "Uhhh....how bout no -.-;;"  
  
Angela: "Yes!"  
  
Shaden: "-.-;; NO!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden a large BOOM crashes outside!  
  
Nick: "What was that?''  
  
Levvy: "Well, wouldn't it be common knowledge to go outside and see what it was? -.-;;"  
  
Nick: "O....yeh good point!"  
  
*Levvy slaps his forehead*  
  
Levvy: I REALLY wonder what Alli see's in this kid -.-;;" *rolls eyes*  
  
*Everyone runs outside*  
  
Nick: "Look! There's some kind of monster thing attacking the city!"  
  
Levvy: "Well duh! What else does it look like? -.-;;" *rolls eyes*  
  
Nick: ''Hey you wanna take this outside?"  
  
Levvy: "You fool we are outside!"  
  
*Nick looks around and strokes his non-existent beard*  
  
Nick: "So we are"  
  
*Everyone falls down anime style*  
  
Levvy: "I hate to say this....but he's making DW look smart right now"  
  
*DW walks in*  
  
Alli & Amber: "Oh no...."  
  
DW: "I heard my name, so which one of you lucky ladies called for my help?!"  
  
*Levvy glares at DW*  
  
Everyone else: "DW run!!"  
  
*DW starts running around in circles o.O"  
  
Everyone: o.O;;  
  
*Levvy sweatdrops*  
  
Alli: Levvy I know u want to blow him up so just get it over with -.-;;"  
  
Levvy: *evil grin* ^.^;;  
  
*DW gets blown-up by Levvy and starts crying*  
  
Jaimie whispers to everyone: "Let's just say the wheell in DW's head is still running but the hamsters dead -.-;;"  
  
Christina: "You sure got that right!"  
  
Amber: "Uhhh....where'd the monster go?"  
  
Everyone: "Uhh...."  
  
Jaimie and Levvy at the same time: "DW probably scared it away"  
  
Jaimie: "Jinx you owe me a soda!"  
  
Levvy: "I owe you nothin! =P"  
  
Jaimie: -.-;; 


	4. Chapter 3: Boredum, Duct Tape, And The P...

Alli, Amber, Compu, Levvy, Jaimie, Mary Brian, Nick and Angela were all at Amber's house doing random, boring things.  
  
Levvy: -.-;; "I'm as bored as hell we need something to do!" Compu: "Well what do you suggest we do?" *rolls eyes* Levvy: "Well something productive, and useful!" Nick: "I know! I know!" Levvy: "Oh no.." *Slaps forehead* Nick: "How about we.."  
  
Just as Nick was talking Levvy tapes Nick's mouth shut -.-;;  
  
Alli & Jaimie: -.-;; Alli: "Would you stop torturing the poor kid!?" *rolls eyes* "You know what Levvy?.." *Alli approaches Levvy with duct tape behind her back* Levvy: "Uh oh.." *Alli chases Lavvy until she catches him and tapes his mouth shut* Alli: ^.^;; "There we go..MUCH better!" Jaimie: "Halleluiah! God has saved us! Finally someone shuts him up!" *Levvy and Nick rip the tape off there mouths* Levvy & Nick: "OWWWWWWWWWW!" *Compu and Amber fall down laughing* Angela: o.O;; "You're all nuts, am I the only normal one around here?!" Brian and Mary: o.O;; Brian: "You..normal?" *Mary rolls her eyes* Brian: "Yeh right! The day your normal is the day DW acts normal!" -.-;; *DW walks in* Mary: "DW are you in every chapter? I sure as well hope not.." Compu: "I have a question.." Amber: "I'm sure you do" *rolls eyes* Compu: -.-;; "Anyways..If DW keeps being blown-up and stuff, why is he still here?" *Everyone looks at Alli* Alli: "Oh shut-up! At least we always get to hurt him!" ^.^;; Amber: "Good point!" Levvy: "All in favor of hurting DW say 'Levvy rocks'!" Everyone else: "Levvy rocks!" Mary: o.O;; "Hey wait a second!" Levvy: ^.^;; *Allie walks in* Allie: "Hey ya'll!" DW: "Are you the Allie that made up that dance to the peanut butter jelly song!?" Allie: "Yeh! You heard?" DW: "Yeh! Will you teach me please! O please!" Allie: "Of course!" DW: "Yay!" ^.^ *Allie teaches DW the Dance* Levvy whispers to the rest of us: "Who wants to, you know, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!? ANYWHERE ELSE!?" Everyone else: "ME!!!!" Amber: "..but first.." Alli: "Oh no..that can't be good.." Angela: "Oh no what is it?" Amber: "Just let me blow-up DW real quick.." Levvy: *rolls eyes* "Fine hurry it up though" *Everyone watches as Amber blows-up DW* Alli & Amber at the same time: "DW go bye bye!!!!" Jaimie: "You two..so predictable" Alli & Amber: ^.^;; Levvy: "..Let's go.."  
  
They all walk to the park..  
  
Mary: "Why the park?" Brian "Who knows?" *shrugs* Levvy: "I have brought you all here.." Nick: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Levvy: o.O;; *Everyone notices Nick swinging on the swing* Levvy: "You fool what do you think you're doing?" Nick: "I know! I know! Wait..Can I phone a friend?" *Levvy and Jaimie slap their foreheads* Levvy whispers to Jaimie: "This is where your supposed to be a smartass.." Jaimie: "Oh yeh!" ^.^;; "Hey Nick If you had a second brain it would be so frickin lonely!" Levvy: -.-;; XD 


	5. Chapter 4: DWA Sailor Scout?

Mwhahaha Chapter 4! ^.^;;  
  
Levvy, Amber, Alli, Ali, Mary, Compu and Nick are walking down the street when suddenly, out of nowhere some monster attacks!  
  
Levvy: -.-;; "Oh no, this means we gotta transform right?" Compu: "Yep, you got it!"  
  
Amber: "Pluto Star Power..Make-Up!.." Alli: "Saturn Star Power..Make-Up!.." Ali: "Mercury Crystal Power..Make-Up!.." Mary: "Moon Eternal..Make-Up!..Hey wait a sec! That sounds SO wrong.." -.- ;; Compu: "Maker Star Power..Make-Up!.."\ Nick: "What's my line again?" *Nick scratches his head* *Everyone sweat drops* Nick: "O wait! I remember now! Healer Star Power..Make-Up!.." Levvy: -.-;; "Fighter Star Power..Make-Up!.."  
  
Everyone: "Transform!"  
  
Sailor Star Maker: "Woo-hoo! Time to fight! Watch this! Look at me go! Everyone: -.-;; Sailor Star Maker: "Star..Gentle..Uterus!" Sailor Moon: "Oh my God!" XD Sailor Star Maker: "What!? What is so funny!?" Sailor Moon: "Your attack!" XD Sailor Star Maker: -.-;; "Why do I even try? You attack then" =P Sailor Moon: "Fine, I will!" *Rolls eyes* "Starlight Honeymoon..Therapy Kiss!" *Sailor Star Fighter falls on the ground laughing* Everyone Else: o.O;; Sailor Moon: "What now?!" Sailor Star Maker: "Like your attack is any better!" XD Sailor Moon: "Do we all have dumb-named attacks?" Sailor Saturn, Pluto, And Mercury: "We don't" ^.^;; Sailor Star Fighter: "Can't we just get back to fighting the d*** monster!?" *Rolls eyes* Sailor Star Healer: "Oh yeh..that!" ^.^;; *DW walks in* Sailor Moon: -.-;; "What the..I am getting so sick of this kid coming in in the middle of the story!" *Rolls eyes* Sailor Star Fighter: "What are you doing here?" DW: "I came to help you all fight cause' I know you need my help!" *DW feels proud* Sailor Moon: "OH DEAR GOD.." .;; DW: "watch me! I bet I can transform too!" Sailor Moon: "No thanks! We REALLY don't want to watch!" DW: "Awww..you're so mean! I can still be a sailor scout If I wanna!" =P Sailor Moon: "Sure DW" *Rolls eyes* "Think what you want!" DW: "DW transform to..Sailor DW!" ^.^;; Everyone Else: -.-;; Monster: o.O;; "Who the hell is this kid!? I like him! His mind seems easy to overpower and control! I shall clone him!" Sailor Pluto: "You're going to clone DW!? NOOOOO!!!!" Sailor Saturn: "ANYTHING but that!!!!" *Monster clones DW* Monster: "Ha! Ha! Ha I say! 100 DW's!" *Evil grin* Sailor Star Fighter: "Oh no! We're all gonna die! Women and Sailor Star Fighter's first!" Sailor Moon: -.-;; Sailor Mercury: "What the heck are we supposed to do now?!" Sailor Saturn: "Which DW is the real one? Or as real as DW gets" -.-;; Sailor Pluto: "Uhhh..uhhh.." Sailor Moon: "I say we kill them all! Mwhahaha!" ^.^;; "I mean, they're all equally annoying right?" *Everyone sweat drops* Sailor Star Fighter: "MASSACRE!" ^.^;; Everyone Else: -.-;; Sailor Star Healer: "I know which ones the real one!" Sailor Star Fighter: -.-;; "Sure ya do!" *Rolls eyes* Sailor Star Healer: "I think that one is the real one!" *points to a tree* Sailor Star Fighter: "You fool! That's a tree!" *Sailor Star Healer looks confused for a minute* Sailor Star Healer: "So it is!" *Everyone falls down anime style* Sailor Star Fighter: "Since Jaimie ain't here I get to do the smartass remark!" *Ahemm* "Hey Nick!.." Sailor Star Healer: "What?" Sailor Star Fighter: "Guess what!?" Sailor Star Healer: ".What?" Sailor Star Fighter: "Your village called.." Sailor Star Healer: "Really!? What did they say!?" Sailor Star Fighter: "Their idiot is missing!" Sailor Star Healer: "Oh? He is? Should I go out and find him?" *Everyone sweat drops* Sailor Star Fighter: "I wonder whose dumber, DW or Nick?" *Everyone realizes the clones have surrounded them*-.-;; Sailor Moon: "I say we all just attack, the monster probably just has the real DW somewhere!" *Everyone nods* Sailor Mercury: "Mercury..Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Saturn: "Silence Glaive..Surprise!" Sailor Pluto: "Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Star Maker: "Star..Gentle..Uterus!" -.-;;  
  
Sailor Star Fighter: "Star Serious..Laser!" Sailor Star Healer: "Star Sensitive..Inferno!" Sailor Moon: "Starlight...Honeymoon..Therapy Kiss!"  
  
*They wipe out all the clones except for 2..*  
  
Sailor Star Healer: "I know which one is real!" Sailor Star Fighter: -.-;; Sailor Saturn: "I say we just blow-up both of them, I mean DW always comes back anyways right?" *Rolls eyes* Sailor Pluto: "She does have a point there, So whose gonna do the honors?" Sailor Star Healer: "Me! O me! Please!?" Sailor Pluto: "Fine.." *Rolls eyes* *Sailor Star Fighter blows-up the tree he pointed to earlier*-.-;; *Everyone sweat drops* Sailor Star Fighter: "You fool!" *Slaps Forehead* "I'll do it!" *Sailor Star Fighter blow both "DW's" up* Sailor Star Fighter: "Now was that so hard?!"  
  
*They all "un-transform"*  
  
Ali: "Let's all just go somewhere else before Levvy kills Nick" *Alli and Amber nod*  
  
Where will they end up? Who knows? I don't even know! Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
